


HEY COUCH POTATO

by Houndmancometh



Category: Couch - Fandom, EXERCISE - Fandom, SHAPE
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	HEY COUCH POTATO

HEY COUCH POTATO

Yeah I am talking to you  
It’s time to exercise  
The motto is being health wise  
That belly has got to go  
It’s get up and exercise being the flow  
That I wanted you to know  
That belly is heavier than the weights  
However, you can get your stomach tucked in before it is too late  
The truth is in the scale  
Now you don’t want me to compare you to a whale  
Now Shoulders Back and Chest out  
Exercise time in what I am talking about  
Exercising is tough, and I know you are shouting Enough is Enough  
There is no exercise stop  
Get in shape is the tempo  
Now start doing pushups  
I am counting  
You barely did one  
Now catch your breath as we are no where done  
I will get you into shape  
It doesn’t matter if you get as big as a Wrestler wearing a cape  
It’s shape, conditioning and structure  
Now I will let you exercise at your own pace  
But let’s not turn this into a race  
Now that I got you all fired up  
I will leave you now and let the mirror take its course  
Let the exercise force be with you  
Later the new body you that I knew you could pursue.


End file.
